Harry James Potter? No, I'm Athena Iris Howlett
by dragonoffire3
Summary: It turn's out that Harry's not a Potter- he's not even a guy. And what does Logan's and Ororo's missing daughter have to do with anything? Dumbles bashing! please read and review! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry James Potter? No-I'm Athena Iris Howlett. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm, sat on the bed, looking at the photo in her hand. It was the only one she had of her daughter. Tears ran down her face as she looked at it. It was of her, Logan and Athena, the day Athena had been born.

"Ororo." Logan's voice sounded.

Ororo looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway of their shared room. He came in, closed the door and sat on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm round her shoulders.

"She'll be fifteen soon. That is, if she's still alive."

"Hey, of course she's still alive. And we will find her. I promise."

"But what if the person who took her from us killed her?" Ororo whispered brokenly.

"I don't think they did. I believe that our daughter is alive. We will get Athena back, and there's gonna be hell to pay when I find who took her."

Ororo nodded, and smiled at him. They had gotten together a few weeks after he had turned up at the mansion, and two months after that, Ororo had found out that not only had her magic adapted her mutation so that she had the same healing factor as Logan as well as her ability to manipulate the weather, but she was also pregnant with his child too. It had been very sudden, and unexpected, they hadn't been together all that long, but they were ecstatic over the fact that they were having a baby. And then, a day after Athena Iris Howlett had been born, she had disappeared. Logan said there was a scent he didn't recognise in the room, but other than that, they had no leads. The scent was only in that one room, and left no trail. The Professor couldn't even track her down using Cerebro.

"I just want her back, Logan." Ororo said, clutching to his shirt.

"I know Ororo. I do too. And we'll get her back. I promise, we'll get her back." Logan lifted her chin up with a finger, and kissed her. Ororo put the photo on the bedside table as Logan pushed her down on the bed, and covered her body with his.

* * *

><p>Harry panted heavily as he crouched behind the headstone. Several graves away, he could see Cedric's foot. How could he have been so stupid? Had he not insisted they take the cup together, then Cedric would still be alive. He could hear Voldemort drawing closer. Was this it? Was this where he was going to die? In some Graveyard, cold and alone?<p>

He closed his eyes. At least he would be with his parents again, and out of the manipulations of that old coot. He knew that he was being manipulated. It was quite obvious. After all, as one of the judges, Dumbledore could have easily declared the tournament a draw, and then begin another one.

Suddenly, a pain ripped through him. It felt as if something was being ripped off him. Something wrong. He knew the pain was a good one, but that didn't stop him crying out.

Voldemort and what currently remained of his inner circle watched as the boy who lived writhed in pain. He seemed to change. His hair grew out, and changed from black to dark brown, with pure white streaks running through it as highlights. His face became more feminine, and his skin, tanned. His body was becoming curvier too. Harry Potter was becoming a girl. Suddenly he-she- collapsed onto the ground panting. Voldemort tilted his head to one side, assessing the change as best he could.

"My Lord, what just happened?" Lucius asked.

"As of yet, I am unsure. It is most probably some sort of ploy."

Harry pulled off his glasses, noticing he now had clear vision and looked down at his body, looking for any sort of damage done by the spell. He stopped, and sucked in a deep breath in shock. He grabbed the collar of his robes and looked down. Sure enough he had breasts. "What in Merlin's name was the last curse you hit me with?" He grabbed his throat. His voice had changed, and was far more feminine. Long hair brushed to his hand and he pulled it forward to see it was long, brown, with pure white highlights.

"The last one was a cruciatus." Voldemort said.

"I'm a girl! Is gender switching some kind of side effect or something?"

"Do you want to try and switch back?" Voldemort raised his wand.

"No, I'm alright!" She said hastily, waving her hands. "I'll find another way."

"Well, I believe this nullifies the prophecy." Voldemort mused.

"What Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore never told you?"

"Why would the meddling old coot tell me anything like that?" Harry pulled himself to his feet, frowning. "Are we really having a civilised conversation?"

"I believe we are. I don't think you're even a Potter."

"And why would you say that?" Harry asked.

"None of your features, bar your scar, are the same. Your skin is fairly tanned, your hair is different, and so are your eyes."

"Why do I get the feeling that Dumbledore's behind this?" Harry muttered. He noticed that Voldemort was once again pointing his wand at him. "Oh, come on." He muttered, and he bolted, narrowly avoiding the killing curse. What was wrong with the guy? One moment he was trying to kill, then it was all polite conversations, and now they were back to the killing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the start is a bit off, it didn't come out the way I planned. I promise it will get better. Please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Harry ran. He was nearing the edge of the graveyard when a flash of green came up from his (or was it hers?) side. It hit him in the side, and he fell to the ground.

Voldemort and the Death Eater's approached the still form. The first thing they noticed was the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was still alive.

"So, Potter changes into a girl and survives the killing curse _again_." Lucius drawled.

"I think it is safe to believe that she is not a Potter Lucius. As I said earlier." Voldemort stated. He ran his wand over her unconscious form. "The killing curse seems to have the same effect as a stunner. But also, it seems that she was born a girl. Not a boy. Wormtail! Take our… guest, to the basement. Lock her in."

"Y-yes my lord!" Pettigrew squeaked. He hurried to comply with his master's wishes, and he grabbed hold of the back of Harry's robes, and pulled her towards Riddle Manor.

There was a resounding crack and Severus Snape arrived in the area. He knelt before Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his robes. "Master. I apologise for my lateness. I could not get away from Dumbledore."

"Crucio!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the man. Snape writhed under the curse for several minutes, before Voldemort let him up. "Severus, you are going to go inside the manor, to the basement, where there is a girl. You are to find out everything you can about her, understood? When you are done, report back to me."

"Of course My Lord." Snape replied, hurrying to his feet, and heading for the manor house. He passed Wormtail on the way down to the basement.

When he saw the girl, who was lying on a cot, he almost gasped. She looked like an old friend of his. But Ororo's daughter was missing… Snape hurriedly began performing tests. The girl was a mutant, and her magical signature was remarkably close to that of Harry Potter's. There were some differences. Such as it was more powerful. The girl's mutant abilities were feral healing and weather manipulation. Could it be? Could she really be Athena?

After completing all the tests he left the basement, and hurried to find the Dark Lord. Voldemort was in what once must have been a dining room. He was sat on a throne, torturing Death Eaters. Snape entered the room, and hurried to kneel in front of the Dark Lord, attempting to avoid his wrath.

"What have you found, Severus?"

"From the few scans I am able to perform without my potions, My Lord, the girl is a mutant. Her abilities are weather manipulation and a feral healing factor. Her magical signature is close to Harry Potter's except it is more powerful. She also seems to have recently been freed of several magical blocks."

"Who cast these blocks, Severus?"

"From the traces I could pick up from what remain, my lord, it was Albus Dumbledore."

"Could the girl be useful to our cause?"

"I do not know, my Lord. But if she is who I think she is, then she may remain neutral, if handed to her parents."

"You know who she is?" Voldemort asked, leaning forward.

"She looks to be the daughter of an American witch by the name of Ororo Monroe. She is also a mutant, and her ability is weather manipulation. Her and her partner, a feral, has been searching for their daughter for close to fifteen years now."

"Go get anything you need to perform an in-depth analysis of the girl, Severus. And I will think on what to do with her."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do not let the muggle loving fool know of the girl, Severus."

"Of course, my Lord." Snape said. He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, before standing, and leaving the manor.

He apparated away to Hogwarts, and hurried to his potions cabinet in the dungeons. He started to gather everything he would need and had all but one thing. There was no dragon's blood left. Perhaps he could borrow some from the infirmary. He walked up to the hospital wing, and barely caught himself from entering the room when he heard Moody's voice, the real Moody.

"What do you mean Potter's not a Potter, Albus?"

"I had to draw Voldemort out. The Potters seemed to be the perfect solution. But they didn't have a child of suitable age, or power. I had to kidnap one for the greater good. Unfortunately, the only one I could find was a girl. Now, it is imperative when we find Harry that we keep the spell that keeps her a boy in place, Alastor. We need her to die as Harry Potter, to win this war. I only tell you this because I need your help."

"Of course Albus. Anything to beat that snake faced bastard." Moody replied. "Did the Potters know?"

"I'm glad you could see reason, Alastor. And no, they did not. A couple of memory charms were all it took."

Severus entered the hospital wing, cutting off the rest of the conversation.

"Ah, Severus, how did it go?" Dumbledore asked.

"As well as can be expected. He wants me to brew some potions. But I need to borrow a few ingredients from Poppy, which I am missing."

"Of course, Severus. Hurry along, no need to incur his wrath any more."

Severus nodded. He quietly requested some dragons blood from Poppy, which she gave to him, before he left, mulling over what he had heard. The girl in the Dark Lord's basement… was Potter.

He was soon walking back through the mansion towards the throne room. From the sounds of the screams, the girl was awake, and had been granted an audience with the Dark Lord. Severus bowed to the Dark Lord on arrival.

"You can perform your tests here, Severus. So far our guest has been unresponsive to my requests."

Severus looked at the girl. She was shaking violently, and there were several deep gashes on her arms. Severus knelt beside her, and set up a cauldron. He first began to brew a heritage potion. When he had that stewing, he began to brew a potion that would reveal what blocks had been placed on her.

"My Lord, when I was back at Hogwarts, I overheard an… interesting, conversation between Dumbledore and the newly recovered Mad-Eye Moody. Apparently, Harry Potter was a girl that had been kidnapped, and the Potter's memories had been altered to believe that she/he was their son. My Lord, is this Potter?"

"She is, Severus."

Severus nodded, and continued to work. When the both potions were complete, he pulled out two quills and pieces of parchment. He dipped one quill in one potion, and then the second quill in the other, and placed each quill above a piece of parchment. The girl, Potter, was watching him with pain, tiredness and sadness in her eyes. And, he noticed, betrayal. She had heard everything he had said, he had no doubt. The block's finished writing first.

"There was only a power block, thirty percent of the magical core, and a partial block on her mutation. Then there was the curse switching her gender- it needed constant upkeep. Now, heritage. Her name is Athena Iris Howlett. Parent's are James Logan Howlett and Ororo Monroe. Adoptive parents, James and Lilly Potter. She's a half blood."

"Ah yes, the Monroe's are an African Pureblood family." Voldemort said, recalling the name. He was silent for a moment. "Do you really believe that her parents would keep her out of my way?"

"I do believe so, my Lord."

"How do you know her mother?"

"There was an exchange between Hogwarts and Salem when I was in school. I went, and met Ororo. We kept in touch for a while, but when Athena disappeared, we lost contact. Ororo wouldn't want her daughter to be harmed; she'd keep her from the war."

Voldemort motioned for Severus to step back, which he did. Voldemort pointed his wand at the newly re-named Athena. Red eyes met chocolate brown. "Crucio." He said.

She writhed and screamed in pain. Voldemort held the curse for five minutes, before letting her up.

"Will you take the mark… Athena?"

"No."

"Not even when you've found out how you've been betrayed? You and your parents?"

"I won't."

"Crucio."

Another five minutes of pain gripped her, tearing through her body. She bit down on her lip, to try and prevent her screams. She bit through it, and ended up screaming anyway.

Voldemort lifted the curse. "Return two days into the school holidays, Severus, when I've decided what to do with her. Crabbe, take her back to the basement."

Severus nodded, and bowed out of the room. He left the manor, and apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier removed the helmet of Cerebro, frowning worriedly. There was something stopping him from finding the location of the mutant who had just surfaced, but he could feel her pain. He knew she was being tortured, and he could also sense that she had felt betrayed and alone. Charles left Cerebro, and headed up for his office, calling for his X-Men to join him. In the room were Logan, Ororo, Hank, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Bobby.<p>

"What is it Chuck?" Logan asked.

"I have just detected a new mutant." He began, his face solemn.

"Where are they?" Ororo asked.

"I couldn't pin point them. There was something stopping me. Like the barriers around wizarding communities."

"They're a witch or wizard?" Ororo asked.

"Yes. And she was in a lot of pain. She also felt betrayal."

"So, her parents found out, and started abusing her?" Hank enquired.

"I don't think so. Not quite. This is where it gets hard. Ororo, Logan, I believe that the mutant was Athena."

"Athena? My little girl?" Ororo asked.

"Yes. And… she was, by the looks of it, being tortured." Charles said gently. He didn't want to hurt them, but Ororo and Logan needed to know.

"Did you at least get a loose location?" Logan growled out. The Wolverine was pushing to get out. His cub was hurt. He had to get her to safety.

"I have managed to narrow it down to the South of England, in Britain. But that's about it I'm afraid. I promise, I will regularly check on her, to try and locate her. All I can say is to be on standby. The moment I pinpoint her, I will inform you. But I think it's best for several of you to go. Especially Jean and Hank. She may be in need of medical assistance."

They all nodded, and left the office. Ororo and Logan headed out onto the grounds. "After all this time, what's changed? How can he find her now?" Ororo asked as Logan wrapped his arms round her from behind.

"I don't know Ro. But we'll find her soon, and we'll bring her home."

Ororo nodded, and leant back in her husbands embrace, watching the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Worth continuing? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

She didn't know how long it had been since the third task, but it hurt. The only thing that kept her going was the thought that she may have the chance of a new life. And she had parents! Real parents! After she had been thrown back in the basement she had come to terms with the fact that she was a girl. It was… easier in a way. After all, it made sense. How could a guy find Fred and George more attractive than Ginny? And why wasn't she making a fool of herself in front of Veela's? So the whole, she was a girl thing was easy. But the fact that Dumbledore had betrayed her so badly. The tournament was one thing, but this? It hurt. And then there was the physical pain. All those cruciatus' and cutting curses, and cursed blades. Perhaps that healing ability Snape talked of didn't work with curses and cursed blades. But Athena wished so badly that it would work. She wanted the pain to end.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters would come in frequently to torture her. Voldemort always asked her the same thing. Would she join him? She always replied with the same thing. No. All Athena wanted was a peaceful life. Why couldn't she have that? Why wouldn't he let her?

The door opened, and light landed on where Athena laid, curled up. She heard someone approach her, and crouch down. They placed a cool hand on her forehead.

"I'm getting you out of here Athena." Came the voice of Severus Snape. "To somewhere you can heal. So long as you agree to stay out of his way, the Dark Lord has agreed to let you go free. Do you agree?"

Athena nodded. "I just want peace."

"Good." Severus levitated her up, and out of the basement. He passed the wards, grabbed hold of Athena and apparated away. They reappeared in the living room of his house at Spinners End. Severus levitated her upstairs, to one of the bedrooms, and laid her down. He began to clean and dress all her wounds, adding potions to them to try and help her recovery.

When Severus was done, he left the room, and went downstairs to his study, where he began to write a letter.

Ororo held the piece of parchment tightly in hand as she and Logan hurried to the Professors office. He had called them, just after she and Logan had read the letter. A part of her believed it was too good to be true, but another was so happy.

The couple burst into the office. "We've found her!" They said just as Charles said;

"I've located Athena."

"Oh, well, you can clarify if Severus was telling the truth then." Ororo said. "Spinners End?"

"I believe so." Charles said. "Hank, Jean, go with them in the Blackbird. I'll have someone prepare the room next to yours and Logan's, Ororo."

Ororo and Logan nodded. They, Hank and Jean left the office, and headed for the lower levels, to the Blackbird. Jean and Ororo piloted the jet into the air, and headed for England.

Several hours later, they were touching down, and hiding the jet, before heading for the estate where Spinner's End was located. They hurried through the streets until they reached number nine, Spinners End.

Storm knocked on the door, and waited impatiently, her foot tapping the ground. Logan wrapped an arm round her waist, and pulled her into his side, attempting to reassure her. The door opened to reveal Severus Snape.

"Ororo, Logan and others. Come in. Quick." He stepped to one side and let the four mutants in to the house.

He closed the door behind them. "You are lucky. The Dark Lord was in a merciful mood."

"Voldemort?" Ororo asked.

"Yes. He had her. Had he not been in a good mood, then he would have found a way to kill her. Or at least break her so badly that her mind was lost. Her healing factor seems to turn the killing curse into a stunning spell."

Ororo gasped, and Logan growled. "He tried to kill her?" Logan asked.

"Several times. I think he grew bored of it in the end. I assured him that you would keep her from the war. Do not prove me wrong, or on her head be it. She's this way."

He led them upstairs, to a bedroom. Ororo and Logan immediately saw Athena sitting on a chair, staring out the window, over the back garden. "Who is it Professor?" She asked, without looking away from the window, her face expressionless.

"Your parents." Severus said.

Athena looked round, and her eyes focused on Ororo and Logan. She stood up. "Are- you really them?" She asked, fearing it to be some sort of cruel joke.

Logan and Ororo both moved quickly across the room, and grabbed her in a hug. Athena began to cry as she clutched to their jackets. With their arms round her, she finally let her walls crumble. She felt safe with them. I felt safe to let go of her walls, and cry out the hurt and pain of the betrayal of Dumbledore, and Merlin knows who else and the sadness she felt at Cedric's death, and the pain her wounds still gave her too.

Athena's knees buckled, and Logan's and Ororo's arms tightened around her. They lowered her down so that she was sitting on the bed, and they sat down on either side of her. Hank approached, and checked her over for any extra damage than what he could see with the bandages. He kept his movements slow and careful, as he could see that Logan was barely withholding the Wolverine. He didn't want to provoke an attack from the other Feral.

"She's just recovering from her other wounds. And by the looks of her, she seems to be severely malnourished." Hank said.

"That's because she is. When she was one, after Lily and James died, she was placed with Lily's sister and Brother in law. They starved her, and abused her. Even when she came to Hogwarts, she never got over it." Severus said.

"How come no one ever noticed?" Jean asked.

"I would expect that that has something to do with Dumbledore. And another thing, after he kidnapped her, he used a spell that changed her into a boy. Up until three weeks ago, she was a boy."

"What?" Ororo and Logan asked at the same time.

"I think it has something to do with the prophecy, and he wanted to keep her hidden." Snape said. "After all, you were looking for a girl, not a boy."

"Did Lily know?" Ororo asked, hoping that her dead friend was unaware.

"No, she didn't. Dumbledore used memory charms on Lily, James and most probably several others. Everyone believed that Athena was Harry James Potter." Severus explained.

"Where can I find this Dumbledore and gut him?" Logan asked.

"I wouldn't advise it. At least, not yet. Take Athena from Britain, and leave her heal. Get to know her, just stay out of the war. Keep your heads down, and don't draw attention to the fact that you have her back, or else you may find her missing again." Severus said. "I think it best if you leave soon."

Logan picked Athena up bridal style, and stood. Ororo followed suit.

"Thank you Severus." Ororo said.

"It's no problem, Ororo. Contact me if there are any problems." He paused. "The Dark Lord is calling. I must go."

"Then we will too." Logan said. The four mutants from America left the house, and headed back to the jet, Logan carrying Athena the entire way. When on the jet, he placed Athena in the seat next to his, and strapped her in. He sat beside her as Ororo and Jean started the jet engines back up.

"Where are we going?" Athena asked her voice weak.

"America." Ororo answered her daughter. "To Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"Is it safe there?" She asked.

"Yeah cub, it is. Your mother and I teach there, so does Jean, and she also helps Hank in the med lab."

Athena nodded, and gripped onto the arm rests as the jet took off. Logan wrapped an arm round her, and pulled her into his side. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to keep her calm.

"When we get back, we'll have to do a full examination, to see what you need to get you back to health." Jean called back.

"Alright." Athena said, as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. She yawned, and closed her eyes, before falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: RIP- Victims of the 9/11 attacks. May their souls rest in piece, and their families and friends be comforted.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Athena woke as the jet landed, having been jostled by the large bump. She looked around, confused for a moment, before remembering what had happened. She fumbled with the seat belt, and managed to unhook it. Athena stood up, and the world span. She grabbed onto the first thing she could to steady herself. When she opened her eyes again, she looked up to see that she'd grabbed hold of the arm of her biological father, Logan. At least, that's what Professor Snape had told her his name was.

Athena quickly let go of his arm. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be, cub. Come on." Logan replied.

The five mutants exited the jet, Ororo and Logan on either side of their daughter. The both of them had a hand on her back, guiding her, and ready to catch her should her legs give out. They hadn't gone five feet away from the jet when Athena's legs did give out.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I haven't had the strength to walk far since Voldemort caught me. I'm still recovering. I don't mean to be a nuisance."

"There's no need to apologise." Ororo said gently. "It's alright. It's not your fault, Athena."

"I'm a bloody danger magnet." She muttered.

"It's gonna be fine. Don't worry. Come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Logan said. With that, he picked her back up and carried her the rest of the way to the medical lab. Once there, Logan laid her down on one of the beds, and both parents stood by their daughter's side as Jean came over to take several blood samples. Ororo held onto Athena's hand, and smiled warmly at her. Athena stiffened slightly as Jean pushed the needle into her arm. This needle was nothing like the jabs she'd had as a toddler. It didn't hurt as bad. It didn't burn. Unlike the jabs that the Dursleys had taken her for when she had been a child had been someplace in a back street, with unclean needles. She'd hurt for days after that. And been ill.

When Jean was done, she took the blood samples for testing, and Hank came over with clean bandages. He undressed Athena's wounds, and redressed them with the new bandages. "Do you need any pain killers?"

"No, the pain's almost dull now. And I don't think muggle drugs would work." Athena said, shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer mind."

Hank smiled and nodded at her. "Alright then. But if you change your mind all you have to do is ask."

"Ok." She replied meekly.

"I'll leave the three of you to catch up then." Hank left the room, leaving the reunited family in peace.

Ororo enveloped Athena in a tight hug. Athena hugged her back, relishing in the feel of someone hugging her like this. She hadn't felt motherly affection from anyone really. Not even Mrs. Weasley. It all seemed a bit false. But Ororo was hugging her like she had always imagined her mother would, better even. She guessed that Ororo would, she was her mother after all. Athena began to sob once more.

"Shh, honey, it's going to be fine." Ororo said, running her hand through her daughter's head. "Everything's going to be just fine now."

Athena just tightened her grip on Ororo's jacket. Athena felt another hand rubbing her back in a comforting manor and knew that it was Logan. When she finally calmed down, Ororo pulled back slightly, to asses her daughter.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. My appetite hasn't been that good since the third task, and I've been unable to stomach any solid foods. Professor Snape's had to get soup for me to eat."

"Alright. But you are going to eat something now. You're only skin and bones." Logan said.

"Honestly, I'm not all that hungry." Athena tried to persuade him.

"How about, we just start with a drink?" Ororo piped in. Logan looked at her as if she was crazy. "Hot chocolate, made with cream instead of milk. It's less substantial than soup, but it'll keep you going for a while."

"Alright then, yeah." Athena nodded.

There was a pop, and a house elf appeared. One that Athena recognised. Dobby looked round, confused. He saw the three mutants, and gulped.

"Excuse me, but have any of yous seen the great Harry Potter?" He asked timidly.

"Dobby?" Athena asked.

Dobby rang his ears. "How does young miss knows Dobby's name?"

"The thing is Dobby…" Athena began, but didn't know how to continue. He worked at Hogwarts. Would he tell Dumbledore? She'd only just been reunited with her parents. She wanted to get to know them, not be taken from them. Dobby peered at her closely, and then gasped.

"Your magical signature miss! It is close to that of the Great Harry Potter's! I must go tell Headmaster Dumbledore!"

"No, Dobby!" Athena said frantically as Logan growled threateningly.

The poor elf looked terrified. "Why? Headmaster Dumbledore is looking for Harry Potter to help him!"

"Trust me he's not. Harry's not a Potter. Dumbledore kidnapped him and… changed him, and gave him to the Potters. He wants to use Harry like a tool." Athena said, still not sure how to treat the situation. She put her hand on Logan's arm, and he stopped growling.

"He will not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby owes the great and Noble Harry Potter his freedom! He will protect Harry Potter with his life!"

Athena looked at the elf, gob smacked. Would he really do that? For her? Just because she freed him from the Malfoy's?

"Err, Dobby, when I said that Dumbledore changed Harry, he changed him from a girl into a boy and put blocks on his-her- powers." Athena said. Dobby was smart; he'd get what she was saying.

Dobby gaped for a minute, before he looked at her. "Harry Potter?"

Athena scratched the back of her head. "It's Athena now Dobby."

Dobby started bouncing up and down. "So Dobby did find yous!"

"Yes Dobby, you did. But you can't tell Dumbledore. Not one thing."

"Of course! Dobby will keep your secrets!"

"Thank you Dobby." She said, smiling softly. "Dobby, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything miss." He said.

"Go back to Hogwarts, and gather as much information about Dumbledore's plans pertaining to me and my friends as you can- without getting caught. Oh, and Dobby, make sure you get some food and rest."

"Dobby will do as Athena asks!"

"Thank you Dobby." Athena smiled.

"Anything else, miss?"

"Actually…" Ororo began, an idea coming to her. "Would you mind getting Athena a hot chocolate, made with cream, not milk, just to help her keep going for a while?"

Dobby smiled. He popped away, and was soon back, carrying a large mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you Dobby." Athena accepted the mug off him. "You can go now, if you want."

The elf nodded, and disappeared with a pop. Athena drank a couple of mouthfuls before anyone spoke again.

"So, what happened Athena?" Ororo asked. "We want to know everything. From life with Lilly's sister to Severus getting you out."

"Oh trust me, you don't." Athena said, laughing nervously.

"We definitely want to know now." Logan said. "You can tell us Cub. We'll just keep bugging you for an answer otherwise."

Athena sighed, and took another mouthful of hot chocolate before beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm changing the events of the films, so that Logan came to the mansion well before Rogue, hence Rogue, Pyro, Kitty and the others still being students.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

"Life with the Dursley's. Well, the first thing to be said about that is that for a quiet life with the Dursleys, you don't ask questions. I learnt that pretty quick, trying to find out about my parents, or who I thought were my parents at least. They told me that Lily and James died in a car crash when they were drunk." Athena began.

"They lied to you?" Ororo asked her daughter.

"Believe me, that was the least of it. I was basically a servant there, and I did what I was told, or I was punished. The same went for if I got better grades than Dudley, my supposed cousin, in school."

"They hit you?" Logan growled.

"Not really, a bit of rough handling, but the punishment was mainly being locked in my cupboard with no food for a couple of days. That was my room up until I got my first Hogwarts letter, the cupboard under the stairs."

"WHAT?" Logan yelled.

Athena jumped, her eyes widened, and her body stiffened. Yelling was bad. Very bad. Was he mad at her?

"Logan, calm down." Ororo said. "We can sought this out later. Right now, we need the full story and you need to stop scaring our daughter!"

Logan stopped growling, and pulled Athena into a hug. "Sorry Cub. I'm just angry at the way they treated you."

"I think it would have been worse, had I been a girl back then. What with the way Vernon is." Athena admitted.

"Thank God for small mercies." Ororo agreed, recognising what her daughter was implying. "So, when you found out you were a witch, well wizard at that point, they gave you a proper room?"

"I didn't find out. The letter was taken from me before I could read it. They moved me because they were afraid. It was addressed to my cupboard. But anyway, after a hell of a load of letters later, Hagrid, the groundskeeper, turned up, explained everything and took me to Diagon Alley for the first time. And then, on the first of September, I caught the train to school. I met Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, both of them are my best friends, and I also met Draco Malfoy." Athena wrinkled her nose. "Anyway, that year it turned out that the DADA teacher was possessed by Voldemort, and trying to steal the Philosophers stone. Stopped that happening with Ron and Hermione. Second year, Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort turned up again, almost got killed by a Basilisk; I killed it with Gryffindor's sword. Then third year, quite calm actually, if you discount believing a mass murderer was after me, Sirius was actually innocent, oh, and almost having my soul sucked out by dementors. And then last year- faced a dragon, merpeople, and the maze, with many different obstacles before Pettigrew killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders and used my blood to bring Voldemort back."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is far more to what happened than that?" Ororo asked.

"Because there is. Much more." Athena admitted. "That's just the shortened version. Oh, and then there's the fact that I'm a Parselmouth, and have some kind of freaky connection to Voldemort through my scar." She took a gulp of her hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth that spread through her.

Ororo and Logan both exchanged glances. How could she have been put through so much?

"Should I ask Dobby to bring my things?" Athena asked.

"No." Ororo said. "We can get you new things, and if your things are left where they are, then Dumbledore wont think we have you back."

She nodded. That sounded logical. "So, what now?" She asked.

"Why don't you tell us about the lighter aspects of school?" Ororo asked her daughter.

"Well, I met my first friend, Ron Weasley, on the Hogwarts Express, along with Hermione Granger, but we became friends later." Athena began. "Ron was the one who put me off going into Slytherin entirely- Hagrid set me on the path, but it was because of Ron that I didn't let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin. Any way, he and I became fiends. I became friends with Hermione when Ron and I saved her life from a troll. She was the one to make sure I did all my school work. The same with Ron. If it hadn't have been for her, I think I would have let Ron drag me down. I wouldn't have learnt anything. Would probably have ended up dying to. Anyway, the three of us became close friends, but Hermione was the only one to really stick by me. Ron's jealousy could really get in the way. It was really annoying. She was the one to help me through the triwizard tournament, when everyone else, even Ron, believed I'd put my name into the Goblet of Fire, when I hadn't. Only she believed me. Well, I think Neville did too, but his self confidence is severely lacking. Neville's another o my friends, but not as close. I wish he was now. Along with the twins."

"The twins?" Logan asked.

"They're Ron's older brothers, Fred and George. They're the school pranksters. Now that I think back, they were always better friends than Ron. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron was in Dumbledore's back pocket or something." Athena said bitterly.

"Don't think about that now." Ororo said, stroking Athena's hair.

"We can deal with any traitors later." Logan said.

"I know, it's just, hard not too. Everything is just so mixed up, and I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"You can trust us. And everyone here." Ororo said, drawing her into a hug. Her eyes held anger and sadness. She seemed to be holding back tears.

Logan pulled them both into a hug, fighting hard to keep the Wolverine down, using the scents of his mate and his cub to keep himself in control.

"Everything's going to be fine now cub." He said to Athena. Whoever had hurt her, in anyway, was going to pay. With their lives.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Logan and Ororo showed Athena to her room, well, really, Logan carried her to it. It was next to theirs, and Athena loved it. The walls were a soft blue, the carpet was cream, and the bed was very comfortable. There was a wardrobe, a book case, a desk and an en-suite. The window gave Athena a perfect view of the grounds. She felt more comfortable than she had in that room than in any other she had stayed in.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later Athena was slowly getting back to normal. With the help of her parents she was regaining the ability to walk further, and thanks to Jean and Hank's treatments, she was now back on solid foods, even though the meals were still very small. She'd struck up a friendship with Rogue and Pyro. The others were nice, but she felt that there was something she could relate to when it came to those particular mutants. She hadn't told them anything of her past life, as Harry Potter, because she wasn't at that level of friendship with them, but she was able to talk with them on other things, and allow them to help her in her recovery.<p>

She was currently sitting in the library with Rogue, the older girl going over calculus with her, trying to get her up to speed with her peers, and doing a very good job of it to.

"So, do you understand that?" Rogue asked Athena, as she finished going through the final piece of theory for the day.

"I think so." Athena said.

"Ok then, lets put it to the test." Rogue said.

That was the method. Rogue would go through the theory with Athena, and then Athena could try out a question or two, with help if she wanted it, and if then she didn't get it, they'd go through it until she did.

So, Rogue handed her an equation and Athena worked through it. She found it was challenging, but she managed it. Rogue looked through her answer and nodded, smiling. "You have that down right. Well, I think we should leave calculus for today, now, History."

"Oh sweet Merlin, let me go get a pillow."

"It's not that bad." Rogue said.

"I can tell you haven't had a ghost teaching you. Man, Binns just used to drone on and on. Only Hermione ever managed to stay awake!" Athena exclaimed. Then she frowned at the thought of her friend.

"Do you miss them? The people you knew before?" Rogue asked.

"For the most part. There are a few people I'm glad to be shot of, but Hermione… she's been my best friend since my first year in Hogwarts, even though I thought it was Ron. Like the sister I'd always wanted."

"Maybe you can contact her." Rogue suggested.

Athena shook her head. "I couldn't. It would risk some… undesirable persons… finding out where I am… what I now look like."

"You looked different before?" Rogue asked.

"Oh yes." She said, nodding. "The glamour charms only came off a few weeks ago… anyway, History, it's not going to be as boring as having a ghost teach us, is it?"

"No, I promise it's not, though, I've never been to one of those lessons, so I'll try to keep it from being too boring."

"Great, thanks. Should we start then?"

Rogue nodded, and grabbed some History texts, noticing Athena's rapid change of topic, but not wanting to push the younger girl. Just as they were about to start, Storm came in.

"Athena, it's time for your check up." She said, smiling.

Athena groaned. She'd been allowed out of the med bay on the stipulation that she went back for check ups every day, until she was deemed healthy. Even then, she knew she'd be regularly called back until she was at a more normal weight.

"Do I have to mum?" She whined.

"Yes you do." Storm said, laughing. Athena had taken to calling her and Logan mum and dad very easily, which was surprising, but she guessed that it was something Athena had wanted for as long as she could remember, so she had grabbed the opportunity with both hands. She thanked God for small mercies, as Athena was weary of everyone else, even Rogue and Pyro, she just hid it well. She and Logan could notice their daughter's continually tense posture, and she was sure that a couple of others had too.

"Thanks Rogue." Athena said, standing up.

"It's no problem." Rogue replied, smiling at Athena.

Storm wrapped her arm round her daughter's shoulders, and led her from the library and downstairs.

Athena was currently wearing a borrowed set of clothes from Rogue, and Ororo made a mental note to take her shopping as soon as she was well enough to be able to walk far enough to go shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

"Are you sure?" Logan asked for the millionth time that morning.

"I'm positive, Logan." Ororo said, smiling at him. "It's just a shopping trip. I'm sure Athena would prefer to just keep it as a girl's day out. Besides, it's her first. And all you'll do is hover. If anything happens, there'll be me, Rogue and Kitty there to manage the situation. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

"I know. But I just don't want to loose her again so soon after we found her."

"We won't." Ororo reassured. "We'll go out, spend a few hours shopping, and then be back, and you'll see that she's fine."

"Fine." Logan said. "But she stays with one of you at all times and if one thing goes wrong…"

"You'll probably not let her leave the mansion without being with her." Ororo laughed, before kissing him, and then leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. It would have just been her and Athena going shopping, but Athena had asked if Rogue could come, and then Kitty had found out about the shopping trip, and she was going too. It was impossible to stop her when shopping was concerned. When she got to the kitchen she saw Athena was there eating along with Rogue and Kitty.

"All ready?" She asked.

"Yeah mum." Athena said, smiling.

"Good." Ororo said, grabbing herself some breakfast, and eating it quickly. She could see that Kitty was getting more hyper as time went on, and the shopping trip would go smoother the more calm Kitty was.

Soon, the four of them were in a car, heading for the shopping mall. When they got there, Rogue found herself restraining her friend from dragging Athena into the nearest shop.

"I think we should let Athena decide where to go." Rogue said.

"Well, I'm not sure. I always wore hand me downs given to me from the family I stayed with, so I've never really shopped before…" Athena admitted sheepishly.

"Never shopped?" Kitty asked, as if it was sacrilege.

"Well, how about we get you some more underwear first, and then go and look for the rest of your wardrobe?" Ororo reasoned.

Athena nodded. "That sounds like the best idea." She said.

So, they headed for the underwear store, before Kitty led them round the other stores. Athena got a few things, but the clothes that she saw really weren't to her tastes. Until Rogue managed to get them into Hot Topic that was. Immediately Athena started to see clothes that she liked. She bought almost her whole wardrobe there. T-shirts, shirts, jeans, shorts, skirts, shoes and even a dress were bought in there. Kitty seemed a bit down hearted, but Rogue was ecstatic. She now had someone who shared the same taste in clothes with her.

The four were heading for lunch when Ororo stopped them. "I've got to go do something. I'll meet you in the food court, alright?"

"Ok, Storm." Kitty said.

"See you in a minute mum." Athena said.

"Later Storm." Rogue said.

The three teens grabbed a table in the food court, and dropped their bags on the floor beside them.

"So, one stays at the table, while the other two go get food, or what?" Kitty asked.

"I'll stay, you go." Athena said, leaning back in her chair, glad to be off her feet. That had been the farthest she had walked since before she'd been Voldemorts hostage.

The two other teens nodded, and stood again, and headed for the food counters. Athena surveyed the mall that was in her line of sight, and something caught her eye. A shadow dipped behind a corner. Her eyes narrowed, and curiosity flared up inside her. She looked round, and saw that Kitty and Rogue were waiting to order, so she stood, and headed down the empty corridor and the corner that she'd seen the shadow disappear behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I'm sory it's so short!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Athena peered round the corner and saw a large man with a clawed hand wrapped round the neck of a smaller man.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here." The larger man growled.

"I- had to come…"

The larger man shook the other roughly. "Why? When I specifically told you what would happen if I found you in this state?"

"I have a job to do. This man back in Britain, very powerful, and rich, is paying me a good amount."

"The job, Fletcher. Or I'll kill you slowly."

"I had to report on the inhabitants of a school. That's all I swear! I just had to keep an eye on two inhabitants of this school!"

"I'm going to need more than that."

"Xaviers. That's the school. He wants me to check out two of the teachers- something about making sure they didn't have their daughter back." The second man, Fletcher, said hurriedly.

"The names of the two." The large man demanded.

"Ororo Monroe and Logan Howlett. Those are who Dumbledore wanted me to keep an eye on!" Fletcher said.

Athena couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. The larger of the two looked round quickly, and saw her before she could do anything. His blue eyes narrowed, and he slammed Fletcher into a wall and dropped him. The smaller man fell into an unconscious heap on the floor. The man started heading towards her, and Athena automatically reached for where she would keep her wand, only to realise that she had yet to get a new one to replace the Holly and Phoenix feather that was still somewhere in England.

"Athena?" Rogues voice came, and she and Kitty came sprinting down the corridor towards her. When they saw the man, they both tensed.

"Sabertooth." Rogue all but growled, as she moved to take off her gloves. "Athena, go get Storm."

"No." Athena said. "Not until I know what the hell is going on with that guy." She pointed to Fletcher.

The other man, Sabertooth, had stopped. His head was tilted to one side as he observed Athena. "So, when was Jimmy gonna tell me that he'd found you?"

"What?" Athena asked.

"Didn't your old man tell you that you had an uncle?" Sabertooth asked, grinning, and showing elongated canines.

"That never came up in any conversations, oh shit he's waking up." Athena said, her eyes going to Fletcher.

Sabertooth headed back to him, and kicked him in the head, knocking him out again before turning to the three girls.

"Strange how she deems that guy the bigger threat." Kitty mumbled.

"He's working for someone I don't want finding out about me." Athena said.

"There you three are- oh, Victor." Ororo said, turning up.

"Were you going to tell me my niece had been found?" Sabertooth asked.

"At some point." Ororo said, placing her hand on Athena's shoulder. "But we wanted Athena to settle in before being introduced to more family."

Sabertooth nodded. "This piece of shit was sent to spy on you and Jimmy by a man called Dumbledore. Do you want me to get information from him?"

"I'm sure the Professor can manage." Ororo said. She knew full well what he meant by 'get information'.

"Then I'll just drop him off at the school." He said, grabbing Fletcher, and throwing him over his shoulder. "See you then Storm." He walked down the corridor, and out of sight, probably heading for a back exit.

"Come on, we'll grab our things, and head back." Ororo said. "Anything else can be ordered. If Victor beats us back, Logan will loose it."

Kitty and Rogue nodded, and the four headed back for the lunch area, and grabbed their bags. The trip back to the mansion was quiet, all four of them in thought.

When they got back, Athena immediately noticed a motorbike she'd never seen before.

"Oh well. I should have known he'd get here first anyway." Ororo sighed.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"The bike is Victor's."

"Oh." Was all Athena replied. Then, she groaned. "Dad's going to have a fit, isn't he?"

"Oh yes." Ororo replied.

Just then, the front door opened, and Logan came out. "What the hell happened?"

"Victor didn't tell you?" Ororo asked. "Nothing happened really."

"Nothing happened? What if it was just one of Dumbledore's people, and not Victor and one of them? What then?"  
>"Calm down dad. It's not as if I'm not good at getting out of bad situations. I've been doing it my entire life." Athena said, grabbing her bags, and heading for the mansion.<p>

She made it to her room, before Logan caught up to her, Ororo right on his heels, trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Athena." He growled. "What if we'd lost you again?"

"You didn't. Look, I'm perfectly safe." Athena said, setting her things down on her bed, before turning to face her dad, who had hints of Feral gold in his eyes. Oh dear. "Dad, I'm fine. Whatever could have happened didn't. I just ended up meeting my Uncle."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Athena…" He growled.

"Logan, Athena's right." Ororo said. "Nothing happened. Now, where's that wizard?"

"Med bay. His wand's been taken, and Hank and Victor are keeping an eye on him."

"Has the Professor found anything out from him?"

"He hasn't looked yet. We were waiting for you two." Logan said.

"I'll go get the rest of my things from the car then?" Athena asked.

"Go ahead." Ororo said, smiling.

She nodded, and left the room.

"Ro," Logan started, but found his mouth covered by her hand.

"Logan, she's not a child. We both know this. And there's no point in treating her like a child. She lost her childhood. Be protective, yes, but don't be _over_ protective. Or you risk pushing her away. She's told us her past, she's been through more danger than most adults have."

"She shouldn't have had to have gone through any of it." Logan growled. "She should have been here, with us."

"I know, but she wasn't. Now, lighten up a little, and don't be so hard on her."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Tell me, what went through your head when Victor told you what happened?"

"Keep her on the mansion grounds, where I can keep an eye on her." He admitted.

"Exactly. That's what I mean." Ororo said. "Just, step back a little. Learn how far we can go when it comes to treating her like the teen she is, and don't automatically jump to keep her wrapped in cotton wool, alright?"

"Fine." He said gruffly.

Ororo smiled, before leaning up, and kissing him. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. Neither of them heard the door open.

"Eww, can't you do that in your own room?" Athena's agitated voice asked.

The pair broke apart, and looked round to see their daughter standing in the door, her nose scrunched up.

Ororo laughed, and took the bags from her daughter, and set them down. "Let's go down to the Med lab. See what that man knows."

"Kay mum." Athena said.

Logan walked past her, and ruffled her hair, and she followed both her parents, muttering angrily as she tried to come through her messed up hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
